


Extremism

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2017 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conventions, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Modern!AU. Rey can get a little extreme sometimes





	

It wasn't her fault.  
  
No, really, it wasn’t.  
  
“That,” Poe whispered, glaring at the road ahead, “Was embarrassing.”  
  
Rey couldn’t hold back anymore. “If that pretty-boy didn’t _insist_ on championing Darth Vader, it would have gone differently.”  
  
Finn turned in the passenger’s seat to stare at her. “You knocked him over the head with a vintage Red Squadron helmet!”  
  
“He _deserved_ it.”  
  
Poe shook his head. “And _that_ , Rey, is why we now have a lifetime ban from that Star Wars convention.”  
  
Rey sniffed and folded her arms on the top of her (now cracked) helmet.  
  
“Worth it,” She muttered.  
  
-End


End file.
